Digimon: 2012
by LTFH
Summary: This follows the stories of three high school students when they found their way into the Digital World. It's theme is based on the apocalypse of the Human and Digital worlds.
1. Enter: Jiro and BlackAgumon

_**Chapter 1: Jiro**_

* * *

"Ah!~ Why did you do that! Baka! MY ELF! NO!" Kenji was playing World of Weaponcraft. Like always. I know it's Summer and all, but he is WAY too obsessed with that game. He dropped out of school for it.  
"SHUT UP, KANJI. I'm trying to study!" I yell, fusterated. Yeah. I failed my finals, and my teacher is nice enough to let me correct them. I'm always an A student. No matter what.  
"You just don't realize my full potential. I am a supreme elven warrior from the 9th plain! What are YOU, Jiro?"  
"What am I? WHAT AM I? I AM A STUDENT TRYING TO GRADUATE. YOU, KENJI, YOU DROPPED OUT FOR THAT STUPID GAME!"  
"My wife is on here!"  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE. JUST SHUT UP. I NEED TO GRADUATE." Kenji was starting to get on my nerves, so I moved my studying into my father's room. I thought he wouldn't mind. "Hmm...The square root of x... Maybe I can use dad's computer for that." I start up his computer. "Calculator, calculator. Where is the calculator. Ehh?~ What's this?" My eyes set upon an zipped file. It was titled, 'Never again.' "Never again, eh? I wonder what's in it? Maybe dirty pictures of one of dad's sexy ex girlfriends..." My eyes lit up in excitement as the unzip program loaded. CRASH.

I awoken with one of the biggest headaches of my life. "Ehh...What happened?" I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my father's room. In fact, I wasn't even in my city. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around. I looked to my right, and something caught my eye. It was small and slimy, with a deep yellow color. Kind of like piss. And it had these blood red eyes, like something corrupted it.  
"_Hello, Jiro..._" It called out in a creepy voice. "_...Welcome to File Island. My name is Zurumon._" I jumped back a few feet.  
"W-w-what? Y-you just..." I stammered.  
"_Talked? Yes. But don't worry, Jiro. I am your friend._" It smiled a creepy smile.  
"F-file Island, huh? Something tells me I'm not in Japan anymore..."  
"_Japan? What's that?_"  
"Never mind. Did you take me here?" I asked with a slight frown. Before it could answer, there was a huge crash. They both heard growling in the distance.  
"_Shit, time to evolve!_" A bright light surrounded Zurumon as he changed. The light went away for a second, and I saw what looked like a head of a deformed monkey before the light came back again. When the light dissipeared again, I saw that it grew a few inches. Zurumon was now a small black dinosaur. I now realized what was going on. I am stuck in the digital world.

I remember watching television shows of it when I was younger. It was called Digimon. These kids, called Digidestined, traveled this place, File Island, searching for something. I don't remember what. My digimon, looked like an evil version of Tai's digimon, Agumon. As the Agumon stood prepared for what was coming, I looked in my back pocket. A black digivice was in there. 'Hmm...there was nothing in that pocket before...' I thought to myself.  
"Jiro, hide!" The Agumon called out.  
"Okay, Agumon!" I called back as I found a spot to hide.  
"That's BlackAgumon to you!"  
I suddenly saw a huge red dinosaur running for BlackAgumon. 'I remember him, that's Tyrannomon...some thing's got him upset."  
"**I shall kill the evil child!**" Tyrannomon yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Evil clild? Does he mean...me?'  
BlackAgumon got ready to pounce. "Over my dead body." He jumped on Tyrannomon's head. "Baby Flame!" A small fire went into Tyrannomon's eye.  
"**Aghh!**" Tyrannomon yelled as a bright light surrounded him.  
"Shit!" BlackAgumon jumped back. "Jiro! Use the digivice!"  
"Uhh, ok." I held it up and it glowed a dark purple light.  
"It's go time." Blackagumon said as a dark light surrounded him.  
"**MasterTyrannomon!**"  
"**_BlackGreymon!_**" MasterTyrannomon charged. "**_Mega Flame!_**" A dark purple flame erupted from BlackGreymon's mouth that threw MasterTyrannomon past a nearby bluff.

"_**We will probably see him later.**_" BlackGreymon said as the light returned. He transformed back into BlackAgumon. I came back out of hiding, and stood next to him.  
"I guess I will be here for a while. I guess I will stick with you. Is it ok if I call you Junior? It will be easier then saying BlackAgumon all the time.  
"Of course!" He replied with a smile on his face. "Anything for my master!" We started to walk down the path, to whatever wonders came our way next.

* * *

That's it for Chapter one! :) Hope you like it! And I also hope I actually finish the story. x_x Well, tell me how you like it!


	2. Enter: Mako and Impmon

Chapter 2: Mako

* * *

It's that time again. The only day of the year I dread. The day my sister died, 5 years ago. "Ai Saitou.. I pray that you are in a better place... You didn't deserve to die that way... I-I'm sorry I wasn't there.. I should have been..." I look at the tombstone with tears in my eyes. "Impmon, do you have anything to say..?"  
"Humph." Impmon turns away in disapproval. I bet he still blames himself, like I do. Impmon was supposed to be Ai's digimon. But she died, and I was a wreck. So I guess he decided to stay with me for a while. A while turned a bit permanent. I wouldn't be together without him. He has been there for me through everything. And I am thankful.  
"Are you sure..?" I look at him with tears still pouring down on my cheecks. He comes over to me and wipes the tears off.  
"I think we have been here long enough. We should be getting home, Mako." He says with a fake smile, trying to brighten my mood.  
"Y-your right, Impmon." I get up and look into the sky. "I-I hope she is up there, dancing with the angels...It's what she would have wanted..." Impmon looks up too.  
"Yes...She would have wanted that..." Before our eyes, a vortex opened. "It's the digital world! It's calling for me. I need to go now, Mako."  
My eyes shoot open. "NO! I'M NOT LOOSING BOTH OF YOU ON THE SAME DAY! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" My arms shoot around him, and I squeeze him with all of my might. Before he could reply, the vortex took both of us.

I awoke in a daze. "I-Impmon?"  
"Shhh!" His voice replied. When I got up, the first thing I saw was a large grey dinosaur battling a large purple dinosaur.  
"W-what the...?" I ask in a whisper.  
"The grey one is MasterTyrannomon. The other one is BlackGreymon." He says, eyes fixed on BlackGreymon. "The chosen one is here. That is why the Digital World called me back."  
"I'm glad I'm here with you." I say with a smile.  
"The vortex would have taken you, even if you didn't have a hold of me." He says with a serious face. "You are supposed to be here too."  
"W-what?"  
"If it wanted only me, I would have phased through your body, no matter how hard you squeezed."

"MEGA FLAME" BlackGreymon's voice made the ground tremble. We looked over at the fight and we saw MasterTyrannomon fly at us.  
"DUCK!" Impmon said, tackling me to the ground.  
"WOAH." I hit the ground hard. "Wow...that hurt."  
"Not as bad as a 10 ton dinosaur hitting you in the head, believe me." Impmon smiled as he got off me. They heard a growling noise coming from where BlackGreymon was.  
"Hmm... another human, and Impmon?" BlackAgumon said. "Explain yourself."  
"I don't have to answer to you. Plus, we are friends," Impmon grinned his devilish smile. "and you owe us. That MasterTyrannomon almost hit us." BlackAgumon didn't look amused. "You know who Jiro is, don't you." BlackAgumon said in a whisper.

Impmon was amused. "WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHO THE GREAT JIRO SATOU IS?" Impmon yelled out with a big evil smile on his face. "Of course, he is the one destined to rule the Digital World with an iron fist." His smile only got wider, as he walked to Mako. "This one is his friend. I've seen them walking together from place to place many times."  
"You would know, Human-walker*." BlackAgumon snarled at him.  
"Hey, hey, hey! No need to get snippy! I'm trying to help Jiro out! Like I said, I have no reason to harm you. Plus, Mako is my trainer's brother. My trainer..." Impmon's smile faded into somewhat of a frown. "Just, never mind! I must protect him. And with all of the Digimon out to get me, it will be hard, so I need help."  
BlackAgumon nodded and led the two out. "You better stay true to your word, or I will kill you."  
"Don't worry!" Impmon's grin returned. "Come on, Mako!" I ran to catch up.

"Mako?" Jiro called out when he saw me. "Hey little buddy!" Jiro was here! But how...?  
"JIRO!" I ran up and hugged him. "Nice to see a familiar face, other then Impmon! Oh...shit." Impmon laughed when I quickly looked down at him in panic.  
"It's okay if he knows now. I mean, we are in my home world."  
"What is going on Mako?" Jiro looked confused as he looked from Impmon to me.  
"Impmon was living with me at my house. A vortex opened up and sent us both here. It was weird." I said, looking kind of embarrassed.  
"A digimon living in the human world? How could this be?" Jiro looked even more confused.  
"It's a long story. We don't have the time." Impmon said looking away, at some trees. "We have to get going if we are going to get to the next city before nightfall." we all nodded and continued walking in the direction of a near by city.

* * *

*Human-walker is a derogatory term for a Digimon who has been to the human world.

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

Yes, Mako and Ai are based on the children who are Impmon's tamers in the Tamers series.

:) More to come!


End file.
